Dramatic
by Suomi27
Summary: Locamente, así se enamoró él de ti, que sólo eras una imagen tras un televisor, una fotografía en una revista, una voz en un reproductor... SasuNaru! Yaoi! AU, J-Pop!
1. Dramatic

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor veraniego.

* * *

**Dramatic**

_Un chico conoce a una chica, o un chico conoce un sueño._

_La puerta que estaba cerrada se está abriendo._

_Mira, el verano está empezando._

_

* * *

_

_**1.**_

Fue más o menos por la época en la que comenzaste a salir con la guapa actriz Sakura Haruno. En esos días las adolescentes de todo Japón estaban llenas de expectación de lo que sería tu futuro amoroso mientras sus novios se cruzaban de brazos, ponían una expresión enfadada y se preguntaban internamente que tanto era lo que veían en ti, un tipo sin más chiste que una cara un poco bonita y una pizca de talento para la actuación y el canto.

Muy pocos de ellos se atreverían a admitir que llevaban en sus reproductores tus canciones y videos, y que siempre que salías en aparición especial a la moda lolita como tributo a tu hermano, corrían a casa de sus novias para hojear con fingido desinterés sus revistas, lamentando con cada atractiva fotografía que no hubieras seguido los pasos del legendario Itachi Uchiha como líder de una banda de Visual Kei y que hubieses desperdiciado tu belleza siendo un _boyband _más.

Pero simple era lo menos que eras, y todos los que te compararon y te despreciaron a causa de Itachi tuvieron que tragarse dolorosamente sus palabras al darse cuenta que no sólo ibas a ser conocido como el hermano de un gran ídolo, sino que también tenías la capacidad de ser un dios en aquel mundo porque tenías el poder de crear sentimientos insospechados, de alcanzar con tus propias manos y transmitir con la fuerza de una voz llena de vida, muchos sueños y esperanzas.

El mundo que tú creabas con la belleza de tu varonil voz, el que sólo tú podías ver reflejado en la serenidad de tus recónditos ojos y que llegaba a los demás con palabras nostálgicas y fragantes con la forma de sus deseos, era uno donde siempre estabas tú, sensual y misterioso, invitándolos con la suavidad de tus movimientos, con tu sonrisa enigmática y la fugaz gentileza de tu palma extendida para cumplir sus anhelos en realidad.

Así se enamoró él de ti, que sólo eras una imagen tras un televisor, una fotografía en una revista, una voz en un reproductor.

Y aunque te vio mil veces, te escucho mil veces y te olvido mil veces, aquella vez, la mil uno, decidió abrir los ojos para ti y mirarte por primera vez, con la ingenuidad de su juventud y la candidez de su carácter, con el corazón predispuesto para un amor soñador.

Habían terminado los exámenes, y tendido en el blanco futón, oloroso a madera de naranjo, él miraba el cielo de un azul cegador, lleno de esponjadas y níveas nubes. La brisa soplaba ligera, despeinando sus rubios cabellos, haciéndole cosquillas en la frente y provocando que se acurrucara infantil en la blandura de su lecho, buscando calor.

A su lado, un bote de ramen esperaba sus tres minutos reglamentarios para ser ingerido. El sonido de un programa de variedades llenaba el ambiente de voces y risas, y aunque hubiese preferido el silencio, se sintió demasiado perezoso y ni siquiera se esforzó por tomar el control junto a su ramen o siquiera estirarse apenas un poco para apretar el botón de apagado del aparato, al total alcance de su mano.

El verano de su juventud, los días cálidos que pasaban sin complicaciones, el día a día feliz que a él siempre le parecía especial…

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando dulcemente cuando escucho tu nombre, y sus labios soltaron un suspiro agradado en el mismo momento que tomaste el micrófono con tus pálidas manos y acercaste a dicho aparato tus finos labios.

Al mismo tiempo que comenzaste a cantar, un mar se desbordo en su pecho, provocándole un intenso estremecimiento, sintiendo la premonición peligrosa de un destino marcado por la fuerza de una revelación.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron grandes, casi con miedo, extraordinarios por la limpieza de su vivo color. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo como tu voz le acariciaba, llenándolo de calidez y mimo, de un deseo ardiente que le fue fascinante asimilar.

Entonces las expectativas de sus sueños se expandieron y explotaron como fuegos de artificio, con un sonido tan firme como el de los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón.

Se enamoró locamente, inexplicablemente, de la manera más boba y poco confiable que existía en el mundo: a milésima vista. Sabía que estaba loco, y sin poderlo evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha, casi traviesa, y se dejó caer en el futón encantado.

Su mano se extendió hacia el frente para encontrarte, y aunque sus dedos sólo chocaron contra la tersa pantalla del televisor, juró en su corazón que sólo serias tú quien tendría la buena suerte de enamorarte de alguien tan genial como él.

* * *

Algo muy cortito para una historia la mar de sencilla. Me encanta el romance escolar, habrá mucho de school life y de cosas de verano, porque también amo el verano. Música, música a montones y lemon y cursilerías y mucho slice life. ¿Qué tal les parece? Ojala que bien, porque lo he escrito medio dormida, pero muy soñadora.

Sólo me resta agradecerles con una sonrisa boba el que se pasen por aquí y lean! Muchas Gracias!


	2. Lalala Love Song

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor veraniego.

* * *

**La~ la~ la~ Love Song**

_Gira, la alegría gira._

_De ninguna manera parece que parará._

_La melodía ha comenzado a sonar_

_La~ la~ la~ Canción de amor._

* * *

**2.**

A él le gusta el camino a la escuela en la mañana, aquel camino de suave y húmeda tierra negra rodeado de altos y coloridos naranjos de lozanas copas verdes repletas de fragantes azahares que el viento desprende dócilmente a su paso y caen sobre su rubia cabeza como una fresca lluvia blanca.

Alegre y sin preocupaciones, recorriendo el solitario y soleado camino en bicicleta, su corazón cálido que late siempre lleno de sueños canta dulcemente, cegado por la visión clara del cielo de mediados de julio, intensamente azul.

¿Qué presente es más amable, que chico es más afortunado? Él ha trabajado por todo ello que ha deseado, y ya lo tiene todo porque te ha encontrado sin buscarte, y por eso definitivamente eres para él.

Tu voz, susurrando juveniles canciones de amor en su oído a través de los auriculares de su reproductor, es la razón que hace que su corazón lata más rápido, cante más fuerte. Entonces cierra los ojos y se aferra a sus sentimientos sin miedo, porque sabe que está vivo.

* * *

El instituto a donde asiste es el más prestigioso de la ciudad, un poco alejado de su vecindario. Para Naruto es más fácil llegar a la escuela a través de las huertas y recorrer su secreto camino de flores aún a pesar de que al llegar a su clase sus amigos bromeen con él y las niñas le quiten risueñas las bonitas flores que le adornan el saco azul marino del uniforme para colgárselas en el cabello.

Los chicos de su instituto, siempre modernos, suelen coger el tranvía o tomar el camino en bicicleta que va junto a la carretera y que al igual que el tranvía da una gran vuelta por la ciudad, atravesando el parque de los cerezos y pasando junto a una popular zona comercial antes de adentrarse un poco en los terrenos de la escuela donde el camino entonces debe realizarse a pie.

Desde que se ha enamorado, algunos días Naruto también se da el lujo de despertar más temprano y dejar su bicicleta recargada junto a la vieja verja del huerto de su apartamento. Entonces, echándose la bolsa de deporte al hombro y tomando en su mano con ligereza el maletín de sus libros y la caja del bento, recorre las antiguas y limpias calles de su vecindario hasta la estación. Ahí se encuentra a sus compañeros y entre alegres pláticas y soñolientas sonrisas se dedica a observar contento los espectaculares y las enormes fotos pegadas en los modernos edificios promocionando tu nuevo disco, el concierto de verano o alguna famosa marca de ropa.

Pronto será día de pagó, y entonces por primera vez podrá asistir a uno de tus populares conciertos. Ha estado ahorrando desde que se enteró del concierto que darías en el domo de la ciudad, su querida Konoha. Hinata le ha prometido apartarle su boleto en línea, junto con el de Ino, Tenten, Temari, Rock Lee y a regañadientes el de Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y finalmente Gaara. Sus amigos, celosos, han dicho que sólo irían para protegerlas a todas del "Uchiha pervertidor de menores" y Naruto se ha reído con ganas porque han sido ellos mismos quienes le han prestado las últimas revistas donde has aparecido en portada y quienes le han pasado por el celular los previews de tus nuevas canciones.

Naruto no tiene mucho dinero, y si no es porque aquel instituto le ha ofrecido una beca deportiva, no podría asistir a él. El gobierno paga su apartamento con el dinero que le dejaron sus padres al morir y tiene un permiso especial para poder trabajar a tiempo parcial. Incluso él mismo planta sus alimentos en su huerta y prepara su bento antes de ir al instituto.

Todos en la escuela saben que no tiene dinero, pero le quieren tanto que eso les ha dejado de importar desde hace muchos años. Ellos, que siempre lo han tenido todo y han despreciado a los que son diferentes, se dan cuenta de lo afortunados que son de conocerlo, a él que es fuerte y que en la esencia misma de su alma que asoma en sus sinceros ojos azules no existen complejos

Porque Naruto Uzumaki, rodeado siempre de tragedias que a él no le parecen tan graves y enfrenta lleno de optimismo, es la canción de amor que te traerá la felicidad.

* * *

Porque el destino es así de misterioso, se conocen en uno de esos extraños y escasos días en los que él abandona su inseparable bici y baja a la estación.

Aquel día su maleta de deporte es más pesada; en la tarde hay unas pruebas de selección en el club de atletismo para definir al equipo que representara al instituto en las próximas competencias deportivas a celebrarse en unos meses en la ciudad. La bolsa del bento también pesa más, porque necesitara mucha energía y el día anterior le han pagado y los vegetales de su huerta han comenzado a madurar. Gracias al dios del ramen, ese día es de activación física y todas las clases y los clubs estarán ocupados en diferentes actividades; por ese día nada de libros, nada de matemáticas, nada de química. Sólo una pequeña ceremonia, y después, aire fresco, adiós corbata y hola a sus zapatillas de deporte color naranja que combinan llamativamente con el pans azul que también guarda en la maleta de deporte.

Como se ha levantado un poco más temprano debido a que le toca la limpieza, su rubio cabello luce un poco despeinado. Sonríe un poco mientras analiza un dorado mechón que ha atrapado entre sus dedos, llegando a la conclusión de que ha crecido bastante y ya es tiempo de que le pida ayuda a Ino a recortarlo un poco o dentro de poco no será capaz de ver correctamente los obstáculos en la pista del club. Sacando una pequeña cinta elástica de su bolso, se echa el rubio cabello hacía atrás y apresa en un pequeña coleta los rubios mechones, el largo flequillo imposible de retener enmarcando su moreno y varonil rostro.

Es un muchacho muy guapo, alto y espigado, esperando a que el tranvía se detenga para abordarlo. Lleva puesto el uniforme del instituto: saco azul marino, pantalón del mismo color, camisa blanca de manga largo y una corbata también azul a rayas que porta con cierta desenfadada elegancia.

Es un uniforme bonito, muy diferente al negro gakuran de los días de tu anterior colegio y que haría desmayar a tus fans si lo lucieras puesto, un sueño para muchas que sin saberlo se haría realidad pronto de una manera casi mágica e insospechada.

Aquel año era el del fin del mundo; a petición de tus padres el concierto de Konoha, tu secreto pueblo natal, sería la sede de tu último concierto. Ibas a tener un retiro temporal de los reflectores para concentrarte en finalizar tus estudios, al menos la preparatoria. Fugaku y Mikoto sabían bien que ya estabas cansado, que pronto ya no serías capaz de cantar más.

Y es toda esa situación la que te ha dejado en el lugar en donde estas ahora: en un tranvía común, una mañana cualquiera, en un día que no te pudiste imaginar.

Como no crees en el destino, es sólo una coincidencia para ti el estar sentado al lado del lugar frente al cual él se sitúa al entrar al vagón, dispuesto a ocuparlo. Le miras discretamente a través de tus lentes oscuros, captada tu atención desde el primer momento que le viste esperar en el andén por el luminoso color de sus cabellos. Parece un poco distraído mientras acomoda su equipaje escolar en la rejilla metálica y después de sacar algo de la maleta se deja caer descuidadamente en el asiento, haciéndote fruncir el ceño. Para nada repara en tu presencia, aun cuando estas justo al lado, ocultando tu identidad una gorra gris y un tapabocas blanco. Aunque nadie pueda reconocerte, la mayoría de la gente se te queda mirando ante tu sospechoso aspecto siendo esa la razón de que el vagón que has escogido para viajar este casi vacío (Japón ya no es lo que era antes en materia de seguridad).

Él usa unos audífonos, y mientras abre la revista que ha sacado de su maleta, lo oyes susurrar sonriente una melodía que se te hace bastante familiar. Usualmente no sueles ser una persona entrometida y realmente odias cuando tus fans son de esa manera, pero no puedes evitar sentirte curioso ante aquel chico que no parece muy ordinario, pero tiene los aires de una persona sencilla y felizmente común que hace que los demás deseen acercarse a él sin prejuicios a pesar del inusual color de su cabellos y aquel pequeño pendiente de diamante que brilla discreto en su lóbulo izquierdo y que bien podría ser un presagio de vandalismo.

_Atrapado en la lluvia que cae en mi corazón,_

_estoy contigo, que me ofreciste una sombrilla._

_Y aunque me di la vuelta diciendo "¡No, gracias!",_

_realmente esa no era mi intención._

Escucharlo cantar tu canción, una de las primeras de tu carrera y que en el pasado solías cantar tan libremente como él, te corta la respiración sin que se dé cuenta, sumido completamente en las páginas de la revista que se ha permitido el capricho de comprar. Su voz es completamente diferente a la tuya, y te da la impresión de que no podría ser de nadie más.

_Los milagros vuelven a suceder._

_Tú me haces sentir nuevo._

_Han cambiado los colores de las lágrimas._

_Y yo quiero amar aquello que es nuevo._

_Dame un dulce beso,_

_que detenga mi corazón._

La revista que sostiene con una mano, cambiando las páginas con la otra, es otro motivo para que tu curiosidad no haga más que aumentar. La página que él mira con gran interés muestra una foto tuya vestido con un sencillo pantalón negro y una blanca camisa desabrochada caminando bajo la lluvia, un adelanto del estreno de un video musical. Parece una coincidencia, pero es verdad que sólo te mira a ti, deteniéndose con dedicación en cada preciosa foto, muchas del tamaño de la hoja; despeinado por el viento en medio del bosque vistiendo una cazadora de piel, corriendo sobre dorada arena al lado de un largo rubio y un pelirrojo bajo un abrasador cielo azul, utilizando un elegante traje negro en un caro restaurante de Tokyo con tu guapa novia pelirrosa. En esa clase de fotos sueles salir siempre muy sonriente, cuando en realidad tu carácter no tenga nada que ver con la imagen feliz que los productores tienden a explotar en ti. Aquella mirada ébano que en realidad es cruel, aquellas blancas facciones bonitas en su seriedad, esos labios delgados y fríos, tus manos finas que parecen lastimar… las fotos en las que él tu verdadero sale a relucir así de sincero son las más sencillas, las más encantadoras, las que también más le gustan a él.

¿No se abren grandes tus negros ojos, el aliento se te corta, sientes a tu corazón latir inusualmente rápido, cuando él… te besa?

Acostado en un campo de naranjas, el negro cabello ocultando parcialmente tu rostro y la esbelta espalda expuesta y desnuda al sol, contrastando bellamente el color de tu piel con el vivo color de la aromática fruta…

Definitivamente eres como una invitación y él no la desaprovecha….

El tortuoso camino hacia tu piel parece durar una eternidad, y el clímax es avasallador; no podrías describir la emoción que siente todo tu cuerpo al presenciar aquella explosión de pasión, la renovación que sufre tu rendido corazón ante la visión silenciosa de sus labios, carnosos y suaves, probándote en papel con un beso lento, adorador.

¿No es el chico más raro del mundo, llevándose una simple foto a los labios, besando una simple imagen de ti con más amor del que nunca sentiste en los labios de Sakura que sí son una realidad?

El momento es roto por una voz de mujer, anunciando la próxima parada que un día les será común pero que por lo pronto les separa.

Le miras levantarse tranquilamente, tomar su equipaje, colgárselo al hombro y esperar frente las puertas con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. El recorrido del tranvía va haciéndose más lento, hasta casi detenerse y la misma voz de mujer de antes anuncia nuevamente la llegada a la parada: _Konoha Gakuen_.

Las puertas se abren y él sólo es capaz de dar un paso hacia la salida cuando es repentinamente detenido, tu mano tomándolo suavemente del brazo impidiéndole seguir. Voltea a mirarte sorprendido, pero no dice nada ni intenta alejarte, esperando intrigado por una explicación.

¿Qué puedes decir, si estas tan confundido como él por lo que te has aventurado a hacer sin pensártelo para nada?

Estas a punto de soltarlo, entrando por fin en razón de tu locura, cuando puedes ver sus azules ojos abrirse grandes, totalmente impresionado.

- Sasuke…

Sí, ese es tu nombre, pronunciado tersamente por su voz única mientras su mano, grande y caliente, se acerca repentinamente a tu rostro y no puedes ni siquiera moverte cuando toma con cuidado los negros lentes que te ocultan y los retira de tu petrificado rostro.

Sus ojos aguamarina a contraluz compiten con el color del mar en calma, y él sólo sonríe mientras se agacha lentamente frente a ti, iluminado por un sol que por algún extraño motivo deja de holgazanear y se levanta en el cielo con fuerza, alumbrando todo en un instante y confiriéndole más vida.

Tú le miras serio, sin titubeos, distante como siempre has sido, a punto de decirle que es un raro, que sólo le has detenido porque se le había caído una envoltura de chicle de la bolsa del pantalón y no podía ser un inconsciente malnacido destructor del medio ambiente. Le vas a gritar que te devuelva tus lentes, que gente común como él no tiene derecho a tocarte, que armaras un escándalo y lo acusaras de acosador si no te deja de mirar tan estúpidamente feliz; que recoja de una buena vez su estúpida envoltura de chicle que no luce biodegradable y se largue de tu vida para siempre.

Pero apenas abres la boca te das cuenta que no puedes decir nada, y él lo sabe. Le miras con ojos fieros y él sonríe más ampliamente mientras vuelve a sentarse a tu lado y las puertas del tranvía se cierran, alejándolo sin remordimiento de su camino.

Ahora tú eres su sendero.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Lalalala… bien… ¿Qué puedo decir? He estado contenta mientras escribí este capítulos; si pueden, léanlo escuchando La~la~la~ Love Song de Toshinobu Kubota, es una canción realmente bonita y l razón de todas las cosas que ocurren en este capítulo!

Díganme algo: ¿Para ustedes quien es el uke en esta historio o quien les gustaría que fuese? Ni yo lo tengo claro, pero me ayudaría conocer la opinión de todas porque en el siguiente capítulo hay sorpresa (seguro ya saben que es, pero me gusta hacerla de emoción… *-*)

Por cierto, muchas gracias a:

Mikunami: Gracias por tu primer review, y también por acordarte de mí Bonnie, espero que un día de estos por fin terminen de reparar el ordenador donde el siguiente capítulo se quedo atorado. Jejeje, de escenas de escuela pronto, esos dos creo que no serán de estarse quietos! Gracias por leer!

MiniBell: Jejeje, yo también había leído a Sasuke en grupos más series, pero como soy una fan acérrima del boyband japonés y coreano no pude evitar querer imaginármelo así. Estuve tentada por eso de la ropa lolita, no pude evitar vestirlo así y que bueno que te haya gustado, estaba preocupada por su hombría! XD Como se han conocido ha sido un poco misterioso y cursi más que gracioso, pero espero que te guste. Gracias por leer!

0KiMi-ChAn0: Ohhh, tu eres de las mías! Yo tampoco puedo evitar ser cegada por esos asiáticos tan sexys, verlos bailar es pura hemorragia nasal! Gracias de verdad por dejar comentario aunque no acostumbres hacerlo mucho, me ha hecho feliz que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer, gracias!

Alexia: Jejeje, perdón por tardarme tantos años en continuar, espero tomar un ritmo más acelerado desde hoy! Gracias por tu bonito comentario, a mi me gusta mucho escribir en tercera persona y que realmente lo valores me pone contenta! Espero con este capítulo haber pegado tu corazón y que te guste más Naruto. Gracias por leer!


	3. Electric Heart

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor de verano.

**Electric Heart**

* * *

_Dímelo ya, necesitas descansar, _

_Ahora dímelo ya, esperar está de más, _

_Porque va a suceder, _

_el verano del amor…_

* * *

**3.**

Un día, cuando eras todavía un niño, leíste un cuento; un cuento sobre un pequeño príncipe y un zorro.

Solías creer que nunca te convertirías en un adulto, que a pesar de tu cuerpo siempre serías especial, que el mundo estaba diseñado para que sin duda fueras feliz. Lo amabas todo; cada día estaba lleno de pasión, de cosas divertidas, de buenos amigos.

¡Estabas tan vivo!

Cuando cerrabas los ojos miles de sueños caían del cielo y eran sobre tu cuerpo una lluvia de flores de cerezo. Pétalos de tonos rosa pálido que acariciaban amablemente tus labios, haciéndolos curvarse, abrirse espontáneos y formar palabras cálidas, tan claras como tu felicidad. Tú eras aquel príncipe que, aunque no tenía una rosa ni un corderito, sí tenía mil estrellas que sonreían con el sonido tintineante de su voz.

Es triste olvidar cosas como aquellas; sin que pudieras siquiera notarlo terminaste convirtiéndote en un adulto y el brillo de las cosas se apagó. La vida se volvió monótona, encontraste desesperación en las cosas que antes llenaban tu corazón.

Todo se volvió aburrido, y los campos de trigo se volvieron para ti tan inútiles como para el zorro. ¿Quién podía crear lazos contigo, si aquel pequeño niño de dorada cabellera era una esperanza tan lejana, tan irreal?

_Domestícame…_

Tu anhelo más grande, la razón que le volvería a dar sentido a tu vivir.

* * *

_Cuando despierto de mis incontables deseos, tú estás reflejado en una ilusión brillante._

* * *

Un futón blanco, suave, que huele a naranjas. El tintineo melódico de aquella campanilla de viento cuyas cristalinas figuras de peces de colores se balancean libremente y parecen nadar sin preocupaciones en aquel cielo turquesa que él, acostado a tu lado, observa tranquilamente.

Es un príncipe, indudablemente rubio, aunque ya no un niño. Es un adolescente perfecto por donde se le mire, de carne y hueso, hermoso y saludable.

La brisa mece sus blondos cabellos, le despeina, juega con la corbata de su uniforme escolar; te hace recordar porque el zorro quería ser domesticado, por qué tú también lo deseabas con tanta desesperación.

"_El trigo, que es dorado, me hará recordarte. Y me agradará el ruido del viento sobre el trigo..."_

Tus largos dedos se hunden en la suavidad del futón y tu cuerpo delgado y alto se desliza sin prisa hacia él. Le atrapas tranquilamente, dulcemente; todo lo que es él entre tus piernas, tus brazos, tus manos que sostienen tu peso sin mucha dificultad.

Te gusta su rostro redondo, todavía fugazmente aniñado al sonreír y afiladamente seductor cuando te mira y sus deseos se desbordan a la par que los tuyos que recorren traviesos la forma de su pecho bajo su blanca camisa escolar, cuando intentas imaginar la sensación de tus manos acariciando sus muslos desnudos, estrujando ansioso aquella cintura que se te antoja delgada y firme, aquel cuello blanco en el que te gustaría clavar los dientes y aquel cabello tan fragante en el que hundes la nariz para saber a qué huele su corazón.

Le amas presa de la locura, presa de una fiebre que te mantiene al borde de la desesperación y hace a tu corazón querer reventar. No puedes contenerte, y tus labios palpitan ansiosos por tocar los suyos que anticipando tus acciones se fruncen encantadoramente, esperando estremecidos por ti. Te hundes sin remedio en el sabor de sus labios, de su lengua cálida que te sabe a chocolate y a fresas, de la vista agradable de sus ojos cerrados y sus pestañas largas reflejando motitas de luz del sol que entra por la ventana.

Nunca nadie fue así de diferente de ti, nunca a nadie sentiste desear de esa manera. Él, que es todo aquello que tú has dejado de ser, te ofrece la cura y no puedes más que seguirle, arrodillarte frente a él y beber de sus manos.

El primer amor de tu juventud, desbocado y lleno de fascinación, te sabe demasiado dulce y te sientes impaciente, insaciable.

- Voy a comerte… - una condena maravillosa, formulada casi sin aliento.

Y Naruto sólo sonríe, y te deja ser…

* * *

_Porque va a suceder, _

_el verano del amor…_

* * *

En la habitación llena de luz, su espalda tersa refleja formas de colores y tus manos juegan a atraparlas en la piel caliente, en aquel cuerpo flexible que juguetón escapa de ti.

Ruedan por toda la habitación, forcejeando con ligereza; es así como la blanca camisa del uniforme es arrancada parcialmente de su cuerpo mientras él es acorralado contra la pared, tus manos ansiosas de desabrochar el pantalón mientras aún lo tienes bajo tu poder. Lo sientes estremecerse contra tus caderas mientras jadea ansioso y las piernas le flaquean al sentir como por fin el botón del pantalón cede y una de tus manos resbala por su vientre y se aventura bajo la ajustada ropa interior y le toca, acariciándole con firmeza. Le tienes atrapado por todas partes y aun así, con una sonrisa, él atrapa tus labios en un beso tórrido que vence todas tus barreras, su lengua sospechosamente experta lamiendote suavemente, convenciéndote de soltarle para escapar una vez más.

Sus labios se despegan con un sonido húmedo y él se deja resbalar por la pared mientras gimes todavía intentándolo encontrar, recargando tu frente sudorosa en la tibia madera, escuchando el igualmente descontrolado sonido de su respiración y el crujido suave de los tatamis bajo su cuerpo agitado que escapa lento pero firme para seguir con aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Pero ya no más; te hincas y le tomas del talón, derrumbándolo sin miramientos mientras él se ríe sinceramente en voz alta como admitiendo su derrota mientras permite que le lleves al futon y alza la piernas complaciente para que deslices sus pantalones y sus interiores y los lances muy pero muy lejos de ahí.

Luego, sin maldad, Naruto se da la vuelta y tomando tu mano te apremia para que le prepares. Es un plato servido y no puedes evitar que el aliento se te corte y tus manos se entorpezcan en la propia labor de desnudarte. La botones de la camisa de repente están demasiado atorados, el pantalón definitivamente no quiere ceder. Es difícil, pero lo logras, no por nada eres un Uchiha.

Le besas la espalda, pequeños besos de disculpa por lo que tus manos que juguetean distraídamente sobre sus caderas van a hacerle. Tus dedos están fríos y un escalofría completo recorre su cuerpo cuando los siente juguetear en su entrada, entrar lentamente.

Él restriega su cara en las sabanas del futón y gime despacito, apretando con sus manos la blanca tela; tus dedos resbalan pronto con facilidad en su interior húmedo y cálido, listo para recibirte.

- Date la vuelta… - le susurras despacito, agitado.

Él te obedece torpemente, como mareado, dejándose caer sobre su espalda un poco descuidado. Te lames los labios, encantado, cerrando los ojos para guardarlo en tu memoria, para visualizarlo claro en tu mente y preservarlo hasta el día de tu muerte como el recuerdo más dulce, más sensual, más tuyo; la juventud de Naruto, su cuerpo flexible y palpitante, el trigo suave de sus cabellos alborotado, sus mejillas acaloradas, el cielo estremecido, sincero, de sus ojos.

- Sasuke… - cuando abres los ojos, ante su llamado, él sonríe levemente.

Es un chico listo, te dices, porque él lo sabe.

- Ven aquí. – y las palabras parecen no ser suficientes porque ya hay algo en tu corazón.

Tus manos le sostienen posesivamente de la cintura y él se incorpora, dejándose llevar y confiando en tu agarre, rodeándote con ligereza con sus brazos y apoyando su rubia cabeza en tu cuello mientras permite que te hundas en su cuerpo.

Caliente, apretado, completamente suave… hasta dejarte sin aliento. Así se siente él, así se siente penetrarlo, hacer aquel cuerpo caliente e inquieto tu propiedad; porque eres Sasuke Uchiha y lo que es tuyo lo es para siempre, sin opción…

- Tú también eres mío… - dice de repente Naruto con voz entrecortada, mirándote traviesamente antes de dejarse caer sorpresivamente sobre tus caderas, la sensación haciéndote cerrar los ojos, soltar un gemido profundo y ronco. Entonces, aprovechando tu momentánea debilidad, te empuja de los hombros y tu espalda impacta con el mullido futon.

De un segundo a otro no sabes que es lo que ha pasado, pero no te vas a quejar. Sus muslos firmes rodean tus caderas y usando tu firme abdomen como soporte sus manos lo impulsan y él se desliza sobre tus caderas. Sus mejillas están más sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados coquetamente, pero es una imagen ingenuamente inocente, porque él tiene el control.

Naruto te derrota completamente, eres sólo un charco de chocolate en el suelo, un adolescente sin vida al que él le devuelve el aliento, le reanima con la cadencia de su cuerpo, el ritmo impetuoso de unas caderas deliciosas.

- Sasuke… ¡Ahhh!... te… ¿te gusta?… - pregunta, con palabras entrecortadas, sin detenerse, apretando dentro de sí para hacerte sentir con más profundidad.

Y le dices que sí sin dudarlo; que lo amas, que te asusta lo perfecto que es, que te vuelve loco su cuerpo, tan caliente e inquieto, la forma estilizada de su espalda arqueada; que quieres morder la curva de su cuello expuesto, atrapar entre tus dientes la piel sensible de su pecho, hundir tus dedos en su húmedo y brillante cabello…

_Que el cielo azul tras su dorada cabeza, aquel que se expande a través de la ventana abierta donde la campanilla de viento sigue tintineando dulcemente, es el más hermoso que has visto en tu vida._

- Nhhh… ahhh… sí…lléname…

Tus manos toman las suyas y él se aferra a ti, que has despertado, que de repente te das cuenta que sí, que eres parte del mundo, que él te ha regalado algo a lo cual aferrarte, algo que necesita de ti y te vuelve a hacer único.

- Nghh… despacio… me corro…

Con amor, sin piedad. Tus caderas participando en el juego, haciéndolo elevarse más alto, tocándolo hasta el fondo, haciéndole abrir grandes los ojos y estremecerse sorprendido ante el avasallante orgasmo.

- Hazlo… córrete… - palabras suaves que, como si las hubieses recitado en su oído, desmoronan por fin todo su dominio y le hacen gritar encantado, sorprendido por la noción de tu miembro expandiéndole por dentro, la sensación plácida e intensamente caliente de tu semen derramándose en su interior al mismo tiempo que él se deja ir, el placer adueñándose de su cuerpo, embriagando su alma.

Respira pesadamente, sus brazos flaquean y su cuerpo se derrumba sosegado sobre ti que lo recibes plácido, tomando su rostro y besándolo a pesar de que sólo puede responderte torpemente, sus ojos azules siendo rápidamente ocultados por sus parpados, signo inequívoco del sueño.

Sus amados 17 años, la ternura de su juventud, el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo cuando las yemas de tus dedos le acarician la esbelta espalda y él lleva sus manos a su pecho y se encoge suavemente, tal como lo haría un gato.

Los peces de colores nadan sobre su piel morena y no puedes evitar soltar un suspiro encantado mientras vuelves a mirar el cielo.

El aire huele a él.

* * *

Primero que nada: muchas gracias por leer. ¡Les agradezco de corazón a todas, sobre todo por la amable paciencia que me tienen!

En segundo, quiero disculparme con mi querida beta porque no he dado señales de vida para nada cuando ella se ha ofrecido tan amablemente a ayudarme! Espero que la inspiración llegue pronto, te agradezco mucho por ser tan linda!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me ha costado tanto este capítulo! Creo que ahora será más fácil ya Naruto y Sasuke se han llegado a conocer tanto, ahora viene mucho amor escolar! *-* Sé que Sasuke parece un poco emo pero ya se le pasará! Esta historia es pura suavidad, así que perdón por el lemon (creo que no ha quedado tan bien, pero trate de dar lo mejor)!

Realmente espero que este capítulo les haga feliz a todas!


	4. Lullaby of Birdland

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor veraniego.

**Lullaby of Birdland**

* * *

_Una canción de cuna de la tierra de las aves._

_Eso es lo que siempre escucho, cuando tú suspiras._

_Bésame dulcemente, volemos alto sobre la tierra de las aves;_

_todo porque estamos enamorados._

* * *

**4.**

Despiertas dulcemente agitado, la reminiscencia de un sueño profundo y cálido disipándose lentamente conforme reconoces el sonido tenue de su voz cantando una canción.

La luz del sol, tan luminosa, se filtra a través de tus parpados cerrados. Tanto brillo, tanta dulzura, tanto bienestar… no puedes estar despierto.

Hasta ayer, esta no era tu vida.

Sin embargo, como un mar desbordante e inquieto, la noción fragante del amor te asesina sin piedad.

Saboreas con delicia el olor tenue de su cuerpo impregnado en tu piel desnuda, el gusto terso de su saliva, de su lengua lamiendo tus labios insaciables. Tus manos, en vez protegerte de la inmensa claridad que lastiman por un momento a tus negras pupilas, se dedican a una tarea que te parece mil veces más esencial.

Buscarlo.

Todo tú le reclama, pero al hacerlo sólo encuentras la forma de su cuerpo en el futon, en tus manos el calor reciente que él ha transmitido al blando lecho. Tu ceño se frunce y te deslizas torpemente hacia su lado, hundiendo la nariz en los almohadones para percibirlo, para añorarlo con más fuerza.

Te levantas ansiosamente y buscas tu ropa en el suelo; no están, pero a cambio hay un ligero pantalón de pijama color azul que él ha puesto a tu alcance. Lo tomas y te vistes de mala gana mientras miras un reloj en la pared y te sorprendes de lo temprano que es, de que ni siquiera un día haya pasado desde que le conociste cuando para ti parece haber pasado toda la vida.

La madera contra tus pies desnudos se siente agradable y te hace sonreír suavemente mientras recorres lentamente su habitación, acariciando con gentileza las pálidas paredes llenas de coloridas fotografías de sus amigos, los lomos de sus viejos libros y sus amados mangas colocados con mimo en unas rusticas repisas de madera que parece él mismo ha fabricado.

En su escritorio, no muy alto y de forma alargada, hay un gran jarrón de barro lleno de flores cuyos pétalos se desprenden y caen sobre un pequeña pila de revistas de moda con marcadores de colores, algunos DVD´s con películas de países lejanos y cuadernos donde lo mismo resuelve ejercicios de cálculo como escribe con su descuidada caligrafía las letras de las canciones que le gustan.

Su reproductor esta tirado al lado de la ventana y, muy cerca del futon, hay una delgada pantalla de plasma que ha comprado el verano pasado con los ahorros de su trabajo a tiempo parcial. No tiene teléfono móvil, tampoco de casa: sólo hay dos vasos de unicel unidos por un cordón y que, colgados sobre el pequeño balcón de su ventana junto a unos simpáticos Teru teru bouzu hechos de alegres estampados, se columpian sonrientes con el viento.

No obstante, lo más bonito de su nostálgica habitación, es aquel pequeño incensario de cerámica azul, el elegante altar de laca negra donde reposa en el centro la foto, algo maltratada por los años, de una feliz pareja. El hombre, rubio y de mirada azulina es idéntico a él; la mujer, de largo cabello rojo y violetas ojos le ha heredado aquella sonrisa tan sincera y la vitalidad de sus ojos marinos. Ambos están sentados en un verde campo y están tomados de las manos, dos anillos idénticos brillan en sus dedos bajo la luz de ese caluroso día. Ella esta embarazada y mira directamente hacía el frente; él, que sólo la mira, parece un hombre feliz.

Antes de salir a su encuentro, te arrodillas frente a ellos y dejas que tu frente toque brevemente los tatamis del suelo en una respetuosa reverencia. De tus labios no sale ni una palabra, pero les haces una promesa.

_Para siempre…_, susurras antes de ponerte de pie y salir de la habitación, tu corazón desbordándose sin contención ante el encuentro de su mundo, un mundo que él te ha regalado y ahora es tuyo.

_Completamente mío._

* * *

El sonido de su voz te conduce al primer piso, hacia una puerta corrediza en la que a través del papel de arroz se filtra la luz del sol de forma casi irreal. La abres despacio, para no hacer ruido, una intensa oleada de fragancia frutal saturando tus anhelantes sentidos.

Apenas das un paso fuera de la casa y sientes la frescura del césped hacer cosquillas en las plantas de tus pies, caes totalmente rendido y tu corazón comienza a latir sin prisas, pero con una intensidad casi dolorosa.

Ahí esta él, dándote la espalda, parado en la punta de sus pies desnudos que se hunden en la rica tierra mientras con un brazo estirado y unos dedos juguetones intenta conseguir unas manzanas de su árbol favorito de la huerta. Apenas lleva encima su ajustada ropa interior y la arrugada camisa del uniforme que, mal colocada y apenas abotonada, te permite observar la tersura de su piel que bajo el diáfano cielo refleja las marcas de tus besos.

Quieres decir algo, llamarlo; pero todo queda en un impulso y apenas puedes extender tu mano hacia él cuando tus piernas flaquean y te tienes que sentar, resistiendo apenas la extraña presión en tu estomago, aquel cosquilleo misterioso que se extiende por todo tu cuerpo y hace a tu sangre fluir desbocada, haciéndote arder.

No puedes sonreír, porque tus labios se estremecen, cada inhalación de aire un placer sólo por el mero hecho de estar vivo.

- Soy feliz…. – lo recitas al aire con los ojos cerrados, como en los viejos tiempo, transparente música formándose dentro de ti a partir de esa simple frase.

Las lagrimas ruedan por tus mejillas sin remedio cuando te das cuenta que nunca, nunca más, volverás a sentirte vacío; le tienes adentro, lo que cantas es él.

* * *

Ese día es interminable, infinito como el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas, eterno como el recuerdo del trigo en su cabello. Los sigues por la vieja huerta en silencio, los pies desnudos de ambos ensuciándose de húmeda y fértil negra tierra en la que nacen libres pequeñas flores del té.

Te gusta el movimiento suave de sus caderas, la forma en que los músculos de su esbelta espalda se marcan bajo la ligera camisa y el brillo maravilloso que se cuela entre el espeso follaje y que le da a su dorado cabello el color de la miel quemada. Lleva bajo su brazo una enorme croquera azul y algunos lápices gastados pero de buena calidad.

Sólo cuando blancos pétalos caen sobre tu azabache cabeza y la visión de la ciudad desde lo alto de aquella colina escondida te muestra la impactante visión de la apacible y llena de vida Konoha, con sus techos de todas las formas y colores, sabes que han llegado.

Naruto comienza a cantar en voz alta y se sienta bajo la fresca y protectora sombre de uno de los miles de naranjos que parecen extenderse por todos lados, sofocando el ambiente con su aroma de azahares, con el verde primaveral de su follaje y el alegre de las incontables naranjas que penden de sus ramas como joyas.

Naturalmente, te sientas a su lado, lo más cerca, tu piel desnuda y cálida disfrutando de las caricias del viento y las flores. Lo miras sonreír contento mientras abraza con sus manos sus rodillas y deja que su cabeza descanse en tu hombro, sus labios haciéndote cosquillas con sus pequeños besitos.

Tiene mucho que decirte, pero incluso para él es complicado expresar el tifón salvaje y maravilloso de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo por algo tiene que empezar, pero apenas abre los labios le silencias con un inesperado beso que los hace rodar por el suelo.

Hoy no hay palabras.

Mañana sí, muchas.

O quizás tampoco.

* * *

Siento que este capítulo es emocionalmente intenso, pero espero que haya hecho latir sus corazones como a mí. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por su paciencia. Con mucha razón, algunas de ustedes me han reclamado el encontronazo intenso en el que se han metido Sasuke y Naruto, debido a que hay poca justificación. Sin embargo, yo sólo quise que fueran libres, deje que mis sentimientos llenaras este fanfic, que mis deseos lo escribieran. Tienen toda la razón en señalar que fue abrupto, sobre todo porque me falta bastante talento para expresar en este fic todo lo que quiero. Prometo tratar de dejar en claro y profundizar más seriamente en su relación más adelante, en este capítulo sólo quería que sintieran y no pensaran, cuando a mí me paso fue de lo más bello de mi vida y quería reflejarlo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y gracias por leer.


End file.
